Holiday Hospital Party X One Chicago
by xxthebossladyxx
Summary: AU- Dr. Lisa Cuddy has up and moved to Chicago where she now runs Chicago Med. It has only been a few months since her take over of the hospital. The Holiday Hospital party had been swept under the rug the past few years. This was her chance. Her chance to prove herself to the new city and the people in it. Holiday feels![Warning- This is a hardcore VUDDY /Voight & Cuddy/ ship.


_{Author's Notes- In honor of the holiday time upon us...here is a little one shot of my darling pairing of VUDDY. Enjoy! More one shots to come! AU Verse of One Chicago where Lisa Cuddy from House, now runs Chicago Med. Cuddy/Voight.}_

 **Inside Chicago Med**

The twinkling lights were wrapped around the entrance, the sounds of instrumental holiday music echoed off the walls, and the aroma of food lingered. The room lit up with Christmas cheer with an explosion of decorations, lights, and garland. It was her first Holiday Benefit. Her first chance to prove herself to all the donors, employees, board members, outside corporations, and the people of Chicago. She had been there for a few months now and she was starting to make a new reputation for herself in a new hospital—a fresh start. Lisa was changing things up and stirring feathers. Since her takeover of Chicago Med, she had begun a handful of new projects for the hospital and she was causing heads to turn.

She had learned to keep her distance and put her head down and just work at times. She wanted to impress the board, but not be too vocal. After all, she had only been there a short period of time. But this- this was different. She wasn't going to let this go unnoticed. The holiday event was something that always got swept under the rug until last minute, and from the numbers of attendance that Lisa had seen from previous events, it was a doozy. It was time to make a difference, time to turn some heads. She had worked with her personal assistant, Nick, for weeks now on getting the invitations out and getting a hold of the different companies she needed to work the event.

"How are you going to make it any different?" Nick asked her weeks ago, unsure of the attendance and success of the 'lame Christmas party'. The smirk on her face was enough to make the assistant grow worried.

As the clock struck 7pm that evening, she knew people would be showing up soon. She stood in her office bathroom, adjusting the tight red cocktail dress on her hips before fixing her earrings. Her stomach was in knots. This event was either going to be a hit or one ginormous flop. There was a lot at stake for her reputation. Her hands gripped the sink as she took a deep breath, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do it..."

A knock came from outside her office as she finished putting on a lovely shade of crimson red across her plump lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before moving quickly to open the door. There stood her personal assistant, looking nervous as ever in his suit. "People are showing up..." he said, as if surprised. "How did you do it? I heard like the only people that have come to one of these things in years are the board members and maybe a doctor or two." Nick's face showed his bewilderment and curious nature.

Lisa smiled as she pulled her dark brown wavy hair back away from her face. "It was easy. First off, why wouldn't all be invited? It seems this city is pretty tight knit from what I can gather. I invited all from the Fire department and the Police department. They deserve to be noticed as well since we all work so closely together." Nick's eyes grew in amazement before just giving an approving nodding.

"Okay... and what makes you think they will show up?"

Lisa's lips curled into a little smile as she brushed past him and headed towards the ballroom where it was being hosted. "Because they were invited. Who doesn't want to be invited to a Christmas party?"

"A work party? I can think of a few peo-"

"Nick. Relax. People will come. Besides- as the new chief administrator I'm sure people will show up out of pure curiosity to see who has been changing things up at Chicago Med. I am trying to set a precedence here. This is an important night for us. Last year you guys barely raised a grand. I have my own tricks up my sleeve..."

With that, she left Nick in the doorway leading into the ballroom as she pushed the doors open and began making her way around the rather large room that was decorated with an abundant amount of holiday decorations, drawings the children staying at the hospital had done, pictures of staff, and a table full of gifts wrapped up. The room was lit up with Christmas lights, garland, and an assortment of Christmas decorations. The bar was full of all different types of booze and festive colors, with Holiday glasses lined up behind the bar. The band was playing a soft rendition of Winter Wonderland.

It was time to jingle and mingle.

Within the next half hour the place was booming with laughter, bubbly conversations, and the popping of bottles of champagne- as well as other holiday specialty drinks the bar was featuring. Lisa leaned against the wall for a moment, sighing and smiling at the sight around her. She was actually pulling it off.

She was brought out of her daze as Chief Boden from the Fire Department stepped in front of her and held out his hand. "Dr. Cuddy... I have to say I am impressed. You are the first to think of having a big holiday bash- and it seems to have taken right off in a cinch. I'm sure it took a lot of planning on your part. I must say I'm impressed. Your reputation precedes you. On behalf of my whole fire house, we are thankful for the invite and stand behind you and support you. You were a good find for Med and for this city."

"Hell yeah she was! This is going down as the best holiday bash ever!"

Boden shook his head and turned to see Severide at his side. "It's only been an hour..."

"Doesn't matter. Open bar? Raffles? A band that actually can play music? You did it doc!"

Lisa smiled and received the welcoming hug from Severide. "Thanks, I'm glad you could make it."

"Make it? I wouldn't miss it! I am going to get Casey so drunk that he will be singing Silent Night on that stage before this night is over..."

Boden glared at him and Severide laughed, holding up his hands. "Only joking..." he stepped behind Boden and mouthed to Lisa 'Not joking' before he disappeared to the bar where Casey was standing, with a bunch of the Firehouse 51 Crew. Boden shook his head and laughed before bowing his head to Cuddy and heading to the raffle table.

After making her way to one of the bars set up she received a glass of champagne with little festive raspberries floating along the champagne flute. She pressed the glass to her lips and took a sip of the 'liquid gold' before seeing the Halstead brothers approaching her. "Dr. Cuddy- good to see you!" Jay approached her first and shook her hand before she shook Will's hand. "So glad you both could make it. Where are your dates?" Lisa looked around them before seeing the ladies on the dance floor. Lisa smiled and nodded before letting her blue eyes fall on the two brothers again. "Here to have a good time, I like it."

"Did I see you have a raffle going for highest bid gets a dance with you tonight Dr. Cuddy?"

Lisa about dropped her flute and laughed before shaking her head. "What?"

"Yeah, one of the envelopes over there reads dance with Dr. Cuddy?" Will spoke, his voice laced with confusion.

Lisa just stood there for a moment before pushing through the crowd over to the long table. She set the flute down before quickly moving down the table and seeing a few people lined up for one particular envelope. Boden held up the envelope, shaking it slightly in her view.

"This—this was such a good idea. The bid is up to 800 bucks!" He chuckled, shaking his head as he set it down and walked to the other table.

"What-the…" she mumbled as she scooted by the crowd and lifted it, reading it over and over again as well as the list of names now up to 8. Her fingers wrapped around the envelope tightly before exhaling out her nose.

"Oh Dr. Cuddy! You found one of my envelopes!"

Oh Nick. Damnit Nick. Why did she put him in charge of coming up with half the raffles? Her hands slowly placed the envelope down before turning and giving him a fake, forced smile before point her finger, coaxing him to the hall with her.

"Everything alright Dr. Cuddy?"

"Nick…what…..is that?"

Nick pulled at his collar, a nervous habit Lisa was learning rather quickly. "I-you-well you told me to be creative? I thought that would be a good one." He looked anywhere but in her piercing blue eyes.

Lisa shook her head, almost laughing as she covered her face with one hand. "Well…it is creative. Just tell me you don't have any other ones out there that promise a kiss under the mistletoe or one that claims they get to take me home?" She asked, half sarcastically but half desperately hoping he would say no as soon as she asked.

He looked at her, his dark eyes widening.

"NICK?!"

"No no…Dr. Cuddy. I am only joking! The dance was the only one…promise…scout's honor!" He held his hands up in surrender.

Lisa sighed, eyeing him before heading back into the ballroom. Nick exhaled before looking around to see if anyone witnessed him almost shitting his pants. She was an intimidating woman, that was for sure.

After misplacing her drink, she just went back to the bar where she grabbed a new one. As she looked around, it looked like everyone was busy and enthralled within their conversations with one another. She tipped the drink back and downed it rather quickly. At that moment she heard a low chuckle.

"You good?"

It was him. He had made it. He actually came. Lisa almost choked as the champagne stung her throat, causing a raspy cough to come out. She set the empty flute on the bar as she let out a cough or two as she nodded, letting him know she was alright. His face turned from concern to amusement as soon as he knew she was alright.

"Sergeant…you made it." Way to go Lisa, you stated the obvious. His lips curled up in the smallest smirk before his dark eyes looked her up and down, landing back on her face. He had taken a step closer, resting an arm on the bar. The bartender set down a whiskey on the rocks on a napkin and he lifted it, sipping from it, without taking his eyes off of her.

"I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Things change…"

His stare was intense and caused Lisa to break the eye contact first, looking down at her heels. She could feel her cheeks warming up- she would argue it was the champagne. What a lush. She refused to look up- she refused to meet that intense stare again that made her lose all concentration. But he didn't give her much choice as he set his drink down and took a step closer to her. He reached for her chin and gently tilted it back up. But this time his eyes weren't meeting hers.

"That is a nice shade on you." His thumb reached up and brushed down the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. "There…" he said simply as his hand left her chin. He ran his thumb on the napkin under his drink, leaving the slight remanence of her lip stain. Lisa swallowed, leaning back slightly against the bar. Okay, it had to be the champagne. She needed to get her shit together.

"Thanks" she responded simply as she turned back to the bartender. He was already standing there with a new flute for her. She gave him a smile before taking it from him. Hank had taken a step back, resuming his original position as he took another sip from his drink. Lisa let her eyes take in his figure. He was dressed in a nice dark suit, with a red tie. That was as festive as he probably would ever be. He looked handsome. Not to mention, he smelled incredible. She had caught his scent when he had taken a step closer to her. Lisa looked around quickly, almost worried.

"Nobody has a clue. Relax."

She gave him a nervous smile before nodding, taking a sip of the champagne. He took a partial step towards her again, dipping his head lower and closer to her ear. His free hand found its way to her hip, holding it there as he whispered to her in that deep, husky voice.

"You look beautiful. Is there any color you don't look good in?" Lisa smiled before biting her bottom lip gently.

"Thanks- it looks good on you too." She shifted, her free hand touching his tie against his chest for a moment before adjusting it back and then taking a step back. Voight's hand slipped away from her hip and back in his pocket as he took another sip of his drink. Before either could say anything else, Dawson and Ruzek were at their sides. "Dr. Cuddy! Thanks for the invite! This is awesome!" Ruzek fist pumped in the air before giving her a hug.

Lisa laughed and nodded, "Thanks for coming guys- I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Of course we are. This was such a great idea. The raffles are awesome. You have easily raised 10 grand here already tonight." Antonio gave her a handshake and a smile before nodding to Hank.

"Hey! And you even got this grumpy guy to come? You should be very proud of yourself." Dawson slapped Hank on the back before giving him a slight hug. The two ordered drinks between Lisa and Hank, who shared a few smiles and looks between them before Hank turned back towards the bar.

"So…who are you hoping wins the dance raffle Dr. Cuddy?" Ruzek sipped his beer before wiggling his eyebrows, causing a laugh from Antonio and a head turn from Hank.

"Oh- well…I honestly didn't know about it until this evening. That was my assistant's idea…" she said, her voice almost sounding nervous.

"What dance raffle?" His voice was always so raspy, so deep- it couldn't be mistaken.

Lisa felt her cheeks warming up again. UH-OH.

"The raffles boss. There is one up to 1,500 buckaroos to have a dance with the new dean of medicine here!" Ruzek looked at Hank before looking back at Lisa.

Lisa bit her bottom lip nervously before shrugging, unsure of what to say.

"Huh" Was all he said, looking between the three of them before nodding and making his way over to see Boden. Lisa sighed, feeling her body relax a bit more now. "Shit. He is so serious all the time. Hopefully that whiskey mellows him out a bit tonight.." Ruzek laughed and shrugged before nodding to Cuddy, slapping Antonio on the back, and going over to see some of the firehouse guys.

Antonio was just looking at Lisa, his head tilted slightly as he took a sip of his beer. "What were you and Voight talking about?"

Lisa shrugged quickly before puttering her lips. "He was asking about how many donations we have received so far, and how the job has been going…" Whew. That was a close one.

Antonio seemed to accept her response and just nodded before tilting his beer to her, cheers-ing her before heading over to Ruzek.

Alright. Time to get ready for the little speech she had planned. She looked around the room before sneaking out and back to her office. She closed the door behind her before going to her desk and picking up the little sheet of paper.

'Good evening. Thank you to everyone who made it out tonight. This event means a lot to the hospital, to the people who put their time and effort into making this place wonderful, and to the people of Chicago. I am proud to be a member of Chicago Med and have gotten a chance to be a part of not only a successful business, but a family.' She paused for a moment, looking at the paper with great precision. Her concentration level was so extreme that she didn't even hear the door open slightly and then close again.

A hand covered her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist. She jumped slightly, almost shrieking into his hand before she heard him and took in his scent. "Shhh…"

Lisa relaxed against him, letting her back lean into his chest. His hand slowly moved from her mouth, tracing down her jaw and then her neck, which caused a shiver to course through Lisa's body. His hand landed on her hip, as the other made its way to her other hip. "You don't need to practice, you are going to be great." His lips had made their way close to her ear, whispering softly from behind her. His breath tickled and teased the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

She cleared her throat, trying to step away to gain control but his hands dug into her hips gently, keeping her firmly planted. "Hank-" her voice was weak, barely audible but also trying to command authority which was almost laughable.

"Hmmm?" He responded simply, as his lips brushed the skin under her ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses. He could feel her reacting and melting under his touch, causing him to smile against her skin. "That's-not playing fair…" she whispered. She was barely fighting against his grasp now, as her head fell to the other side, surrendering to him and giving access to her entire neck.

"Just trying to relax you before your big speech…and dance apparently…" he whispered against her neck in between kisses. Lisa's eyes shot open and she cleared her throat before standing upright and turning towards him.

"Hank—I didn't-"

He rested a finger on her crimson red lips, smiling at her as he shook his head. "I'm only joking Lisa…"

Her eyebrows raised, looking at him as he pulled his hand away from her lips and brushed her hair back behind her shoulder. "You don't joke…"

He chuckled, letting his fingers dance lightly on her skin along her right shoulder. The moment was ruined far too soon as a knock brought them back to reality. Hank reacted quicker than Lisa and moved to hide in her bathroom. Lisa cleared her throat, fixing her hair to cover the subtle redness on her neck before opening the door.

"Dr. Cuddy! It's time! Ready?" Nick was frazzled, and he seemed a little buzzed.

Lisa smiled, nodding as she gave a side glance to her bathroom before leaving and heading back into the ballroom.

The speech was a hit and got a standing ovation before Lisa took her seat at the table with the board members. They mingled during dinner and then came the raffles. 'Oh shit'. Lisa hadn't looked at the list since the beginning of the evening. She didn't want to know. Damnit Nick. Why did he have to put THAT one in?

Of course, it was the last one that he presented. He seemed so nervous too. Lisa was happy he was struggling because she honestly couldn't believe he even thought to come up with this idea. Like really? She was so busy being angry that she almost missed the announcement.

"And now- the moment we have been waiting for. The dance raffle."

'Dear god'

Nick's eyes widened as he seemed to do a double take on the envelope. "Wow. Uh—the winner…coming in at a generous donation of 5,000… is from the Intelligence Unit over at the 21st district! That means we have raised over 20 grand here tonight!"

The Chicago police tables went nuts, cheering and throwing the tinsel from the table up in the air. Lisa just sat there, still trying to let it sink in. Intelligence? What?

"In honor of the Intelligence Unit— their Sergeant, Hank Voight, will represent their unit in a dance with our new chief administrator, Dr. Cuddy." Everyone cheered and Lisa looked up as a hand was placed in front of her.

"May I have this dance?"

Lisa could see the smile in his eyes. Her mouth fell open slightly before letting her hand slowly fall into his. He pulled her up from her seat gently and led her to the dance floor. The band began to play 'This Christmas" very slowly and softly. Hank didn't waste any time as he pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her and letting his hand rest on her lower back as his other kept her hand in his. They began swaying slowly and Lisa caught his glance.

"Really?" She whispered, the smile spreading on her lips.

"What?" Hank asked simply, pressing on her lower back gently, bringing her even closer to him now. Her breath hitched in her throat as he had her practically pressed against him.

"Hank—easy…" she whispered softly.

He smiled at her before pushing her out and twirling her, then pulling her back in close. The place erupted with some whistles and clapping before falling quiet again. Lisa relaxed against him as he lead the dance. It felt good being that close- not hiding, not pretending- just being in the moment with him.

"Was this your plan all along?" Her eyebrow arched as her eyes tried to read his as they had an extra twinkle in them.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just as surprised as you are."

"Right. I am not buying that for a second."

"Well would you believe me that I put down a lot of money to ensure that I'm the one that gets to escort you home tonight?"

Lisa shot him a look before shaking her head, "Really now?"

"Really...there was quite the competition but I think I got them all beat."

"Well hate to break it to you, but I am seeing someone." She whispered softly, biting her bottom lip as her eyes glanced up into his playfully.

A soft, husky groan that only she could hear came from Hank as his eyes darted down to her lips.

"I told you about that…"

"About what?" She asked as she slowly bit at her bottom lip again, her eyes challenging him.

He cleared his throat, giving her a look as if he was warning her. He pushed her out again, twirling her before pulling her close, dipping her down and back to him. His hands were now firmly on her hips, pulling her against him.

"Hank-" she whispered breathlessly in surprise.

"Hey- I warned you. Don't bite your lip like that. Gets you in trouble.." he whispered against her ear as he rested his head against hers as they swayed. Her hands wrapped around his neck as they moved slowly to the music. His chin rested close to the side of her forehead. Lisa could feel his soft breath tease at her ear every once in a while.

They both almost forgot where they were until the music ended and everyone cheered and clapped. Lisa pulled away slightly, looking at Hank for another moment before smiling and putting her hands out, motioning to him as people cheered. Hank bowed slightly before grabbing her hand and motioning to her. The whistles and claps continued before Nick spoke again- letting everyone know that the dance floor was now open for the remaining hour of the party. The music picked up a bit and the dance floor was beginning to fill up again.

Lisa moved off the dance floor, getting separated from Hank as his crew came to high five him and cheer him on. Lisa watched for a moment before slowly sneaking towards the door. As Lisa turned she practically bumped right into Dr. Charles, who was standing right at the door. His eyes looked amused, and his eyebrows raised.

"Dr. Charles…nice to see you! Hope you are enjoying your night." Lisa smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that she was about to sneak out.

"Going somewhere Dr. Cuddy?"

"Oh- no…just the bathroom…"

Dr. Charles smiled, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…just—I am not blind like apparently this whole room is. I am happy…for both of you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Dr. Charles…"

They both shared a look and smile before Lisa slid through the door and back into the Main Lobby and ducking into her office.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. Hank had made it clear that they couldn't be open about them yet. But he was confusing the hell out of her. She paced in front of her desk, trying to make sense of the whole evening.

This time she did hear the door open as Hank entered the dimly lit office. He closed the door and moved towards her.

"What the hell were you-"

Her words were muffled as he closed the space between them, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting a hand at the back of her neck and head as he silenced her with his lips. Lisa fought against the embrace for only a moment but then got lost in the kiss. He pulled back after a few heated moments of their lips being locked, hearing her let out a shaky breath.

"I told you not to bite your lip…" he whispered in that husky tone before claiming her lips again against his own. She smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"I don't know…did you win the raffle for that too?" She teased, her nose brushing against his gently as he had her dipped again.

"With my good looks…I don't need a damn raffle. Let's go Dr. Cuddy, or I will put you in the back of the squad car."

Lisa's eyes twinkled as he pulled her back up, helping get her coat on.

"Promise?"

He looked at her, shaking his head before placing a kiss to her temple. "You are trouble."

Lisa gave him a smile before pressing up on her toes and capturing his lips before he could open her office door.

"Don't leave yet. Wait five minutes- oh! And wipe the red off your lips. What are you an amateur?" She smiled as she tried to brush it off with her finger, shaking her head at him.

"Sure thing boss lady…" He let a small smile show as he pushed her hair away from her cheek.

Her eyes met his for a moment before she went to open the door, but he pushed on it, closing it again.

"Hank-"

"One more thing….don't you ever…ever wear this dress without me by your side again."

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes at him before trying to open the door again, but he was holding it shut. "Hank, come on."

"Oh- I am serious."

"Yes Sergeant…" she said in a patronizing manner before stealing one more kiss and heading out.

As she reached the door to leave the hospital, she pulled it open, and heard her drunk assistant yell down the hall.

TOLD YOU THE DANCE WAS GOING TO BE A HIT!"


End file.
